Kurt, it's Eli
by cesom
Summary: Kurt isn't happy with Blaine's co-star.


"Kurt are you sure you're ok about tomorrow? I need to know. It's important" asked Blaine.

"Yes I'm sure Blaine. I trust you" assured Kurt.

"I know it won't be easy on you. But it's my first leading part and I'm so excited about it" said Blaine. He paused a little before continuing "But if this is too hard on you I need you to tell me".

"Blaine you will be fantastic and this is something you have worked so hard for. I know you will be kissing some guy. But it'll be a stranger, someone who doesn't mean anything to you" said Kurt convincingly.

"And I'll be coming home to you" said Blaine as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

The next day, Kurt arrived home to find Blaine already there. Both men greeted and kissed each other.

"So, tell me how did it go?" asked Kurt.

"Em…Kurt there's something I need to tell you. I didn't know this. I swear to you" said Blaine anxiously.

"Blaine tell me what it is. I'm sure it can't be that bad" said Kurt.

"I met the other actor and it's…Kurt it's…" said Blaine struggling to get the words out.

"Tell me. Should I be worried?" said Kurt half jokingly.

"Kurt, it's Eli" said Blaine.

"What?" said Kurt.

"Apparently he's been making quite a name for himself, and as you know with the play being next week they had to cast someone quickly. When he became available they cast him. Kurt I didn't know it would be him. I didn't even know he was doing acting. I haven't seen him since…well…I can't believe this" Blaine realised he had been rambling. "Kurt please say something".

"What do you want me to say?" asked Kurt. He was so shocked by this news.

"I don't know, anything" pleaded Blaine.

"Well…I don't have anything to say. You come in here and land this news on me" said Kurt.

"I had to be honest with you" said Blaine trying to defend his actions.

"Look I don't want to talk about it anymore" said Kurt.

"Kurt…please we need to talk" said Blaine.

"Not now Blaine" said Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine avoided conversation for the rest of the night.

The next morning Kurt woke up to find that Blaine had just finished making breakfast for both of them.

"Morning Kurt" saying Blaine trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning" responded Kurt "Look I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have shut you out. You are right we do need to talk about it".

"I'm really sorry but I don't have time now" said Blaine apologetically.

"Are you going to rehearsals before we've even had a chance to talk?" asked Kurt.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't be late" said Blaine. He kissed Kurt and said "I love you" as he walked to the door.

"Blaine…I love you too" said Kurt. He had so much more to say but that was all he could get out.

"Blaine, we didn't really get a chance to talk properly yesterday" said Eli as Blaine entered the theatre.

"Well…yesterday was just an introduction" said Blaine.

"So it's today that we practice" said Eli with a grin that made Blaine shiver.

"Look Eli, this doesn't mean anything. I don't want you to get the wrong idea" said Blaine.

"And what might that idea" asked Eli feigning innocence.

"That it will lead to something. That I will hook up with you again" said Blaine.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I was hoping you'd be willing" smiled Eli.

"Not this time. You don't mean anything to me" assured Blaine.

"You remember what it was like, our hot sweaty bodies against each other. I seem to remember you begging for more" said Eli.

Blaine had spent so long trying to get that image out of his head "I'm with Kurt and I love him." snapped Blaine.

"That didn't stop you the last time" said Eli.

Blaine had great difficulty keeping his anger in. He was just about to speak when the director called them to take their places.

Eli and Blaine got on stage and started to rehearse.

_"__I didn't expect to see you here so soon Alan" _said Eli's character Craig.

_"__I came here to tell you that it's over. I can't keep doing this to Harry" _said Blaine.

_"__I don't care about Harry. I care about you" _said Eli as he approached Blaine's character Alan.

_"__But he's my boyfriend and I shouldn't even be here" _said Blaine.

_"__We both know why you're here" _said Eli. He leaned and kissed Blaine.

_"__No…I can't" _said Blaine and stood back. He was so relieved that it was scripted for him to pull back. Although he knew what was coming next and he dreaded it.

_"__I know what you want. You want me pressed up against you" _said Eli. Blaine shuddered at Eli being allowed to say these lines. Blaine couldn't concentrate and before he knew it Eli had led him to the couch on the stage. Blaine flinched as Eli started kissing his neck. Eli gave Blaine a look as if to say calm down. Blaine tried to regain his composure. He hated feeling Eli kissing further down his neck. Blaine leaned back when Eli started to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

"Is everything ok Blaine" asked the director.

Again Blaine tried to concentrate "Yes of course. I'm sorry" said Blaine.

Eli unbuttoned the rest of Blaine's shirt and started to slide it off Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I…I don't feel to well. I have to go" said Blaine.

"Sorry to hear that Blaine. But I hope we will see better acting from you tomorrow. This is your big break and so far you haven't impressed me" said the director.

Blaine barely responded before fleeing out the door.

"So how was work?" asked Kurt somewhat sarcastically as Blaine entered their house.

"I hated it. I've had a horrible day and to come home and get attitude from you is the last thing I need" said Blaine.

"You are getting no attitude from me" said Kurt defensively.

"Eli is an asshole" said Blaine truthfully.

"You don't need to tell me that" quipped Kurt.

"We were doing these scenes where he was kissing me and touching me" Blaine paused as he noticed Kurt shudder much like he had done earlier "It made me feel sick". Kurt felt huge relief in this.

"Look its ok, we'll work something out" smiled Kurt.

"What do you mean?" inquired Blaine.

"We'll look together for more auditions" said Kurt.

"Why would I need more auditions" queried Blaine.

"I presumed you quit" said Kurt.

"Of course not. I just need to get my head together. Why would I leave?" said Blaine but he didn't give Kurt a chance to leave "I hate that it's with Eli. But it's a great play. It's bound to be a huge success. Why would I leave".

"Because he's in it" Kurt spat out.

"He means nothing to me" said Blaine.

"Well that wasn't always the case" said Kurt. He knew it was a low blow.

"You're throwing that back in my face after all these years. He means nothing to me and I told him that" yelled Blaine.

"You mean to tell me that there was a reason for you to tell him that? asked Kurt raising

his voice.

"Yeah well…he tried to come onto me" said Blaine.

"And you didn't think to tell me this earlier" said Kurt.

"I knew you would be upset" said Blaine.

"Well congratulations you avoided that" said Kurt.

"I told him and I'll tell you again he means nothing to me" said Blaine.

"I just…I can't believe that you don't care what this is doing to me?" asked Kurt.

"And I can't believe that you don't see how important this is to me. This could be my big break and I'm not about to throw that away" saidBlaine as he stormed away.

Kurt woke up the next morning to find Blaine wasn't in their bed. Kurt remembered the tension in the bed the night before. They lay beside each other but Kurt never felt further apart from Blaine. Kurt hated that they hadn't kissed each other goodnight and whispered sweet dreams. It was something that they would always do.

Kurt went to the kitchen and saw that Blaine had left breakfast. Kurt saw a note and cried as he read "Morning Kurt. I'm sorry we fought last night. I'm sorry I didn't kiss you goodnight. I love you, love Blaine".

Kurt arrived at the theatre. He felt like he was being really sneaky but he had to see what has happening. He had decided to watch the rehearsal. Kurt took a seat near the back. There were several people there, but luckily for Kurt they were all busy and didn't notice him. Kurt looked up to the stage and saw that both men had already started a scene. Eli's shirt was off and Blaine's was unbuttoned. Blaine and Eli were talking in the middle of the stage. He wasn't sure if it was Eli, but he guessed as much. Kurt watched the scene unfold.

_"__So does your boyfriend know you're here?" _asked Eli in character as Craig.

_"__No, he thinks I'm at work" _said Blaine a little sadly.

_"__So that means we've got the whole night." _Eli leaned and kissed Blaine. Blaine hated this and he hated it even more when he felt himself kiss Eli back. Kurt could feel the jealousy and hurt build up inside himself.

Eli took of Blaine's shirt and kissed and sucked down Blaine's neck _"__Harry doesn't love you. If he loved you and showed it to you then you wouldn't be here"_. Blaine thought back to that fateful night. He felt like screaming that he really loved Kurt and Kurt loved him. That he went to Eli's house because of his own insecurities, nothing to do with Kurt. Kurt did show him love. Kurt saw watching this wondering if it was true, but hoping that it wasn't.

Eli rubbed his hands over Blaine's back and down his sides. He kissed Blaine again on the lips. Blaine could feel Eli's tongue enter his mouth._"__You're beautiful" _started Eli as he kissed Blaine's chest _"__Let me show you how beautiful"_. He continued to place gentle kisses down Blaine's chest. Blaine felt a tear in his eye. He quickly regained composure. He knew he had to go through this. Kurt fought the temptation to leave. As much as this pained him, he had to see it. He had to know what was going on.

Blaine knew what he had to do. He led Eli to the bed on the stage. He lay down and pulled Eli down on top of him. He fought the urge to scream and shout. Instead he kissed Eli passionately. He kissed Eli's neck and down his chest. He froze when he heard his belt unbuckle. He looked as Eli slid Blaine's trousers down. Eli palmed Blaine through his boxers and kissed around his navel. Blaine thought about Kurt and all the pain this would cause him. He loved Kurt and wanted him to be happy. He refocused his attention back to Eli. Blaine reminded himself that he had to focus on his scene. He was a professional. He knew if this went well then it could lead to bigger and better theatre productions. He looked in Eli's eyes and allowed himself to get lost in the scene. Kurt decided that this was enough torture. He quietly exited the theatre.

The next morning Kurt woke up to find Blaine quietly getting dressed. Kurt wasn't going to say anything but before he could stop himself he uttered "Blaine please don't go".

Blaine sat down on the bed beside Kurt "We can't go through this every morning".

"I know, but I just…I just don't want you to go" said Kurt as he started to cry.

Blaine wiped Kurt's tears "Kurt, baby please don't cry".

"I was there" said Kurt through tears "I was there yesterday and I saw your scene".

"It doesn't mean anything. He doesn't mean anything" said Blaine trying to convince Kurt.

At this stage Kurt's eyes were filled with tears "Please don't leave me".

It broke Blaine's heart to see his boyfriend so upset "I love you Kurt. I will never leave you".

"He's seen a part…of you that only…I've seen" said Kurt.

"I know that kills you, but…" started Blaine.

"He's touched you and kissed you…and been with you" interrupted Kurt.

"I hate it up on stage with him. But it's only acting" said Blaine.

Kurt couldn't hold back "He convinced you once. What if he can convince you again?".

"Kurt look at me, that wont happen" said Blaine as he tilted Kurt's head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I nearly lost you once. I can't go through that again" said Kurt.

"You wont have to." said Blaine.

"I just…" Kurt started to say.

"Kurt I'm really sorry, but I've to go" said Blaine.

"Blaine please don't go. I'm begging you" pleaded Kurt.

"I'm sorry Kurt. But listen to me…baby please listen. I love you" Blaine kissed Kurt. But Kurt couldn't kiss back. He knew where those lips had been.

"Blaine…please" cried Kurt as Blaine left their apartment. "Please…" he cried into the silence.

Kurt rang in sick into work that day. He lay down on the couch still crying. He couldn't stop himself. He turned to face the door when he heard it open. He was surprised to see Blaine standing there crying. Kurt stood up and went to his boyfriend. He opened his mouth to ask why Blainewas home early but before he could Blaine kissed him. It was a gentle, sweet kiss full of romance.

"Kurt, I love you" said Blaine.

"I love you so much" said Kurt.

"I hate when you cry and that I'm the one that did this to you" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry that we are fighting or crying the whole time. I love you and I don't want it to be this way" said Kurt.

"Kurt I told them I wouldn't be back" announced Blaine.

"But why? This is your dream" said Kurt.

"Being here with you is my dream. You are my priority" said Blaine as Kurt blushed.

"But you have worked so hard for this" said Kurt.

"There will be plenty of other plays. But there is only one of you. When I fell in love with you, I knew that I would do anything to keep you happy. When you smile the whole room lights up and I couldn't stand to take that happiness away. On my way to the theatre I realized that it's my job to protect you and your heart" said Blaine earnestly.

"It's both of our jobs to protect our relationship" added Kurt.

"And I will always remember that" said Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine kissed each other. Kurt felt all his troubles, worries and anxieties float away as he was held by the man he loved.


End file.
